


The Lucky Ones

by Lyviel



Series: Inquisitor Elden [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corypheus had been defeated, but there were plenty of threats still left. Some will go to great lengths to get their hands on the Inquisitor. What happens when they manage to kidnap Elden and Dorian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,  
> 'Cause most of us are bitter over someone.  
> Setting fire to our insides for fun  
> \- Youth by Daughter

Camping under the stars should have been miserable, but while it was true he was missing the warm bed back in Skyhold, right now there was nowhere else Dorian wanted to be. Elden had nodded off beside him and was leaning against Dorian’s shoulder. Although he wished the Inquisitor would get a proper night’s rest for once instead of insisting on staying up by the fire, at least for the moment everything was fine. Corypheus had been stopped and no one else was trying to end the world at the moment. The goal now was to finish closing all of the stray rifts and to just generally clean up the mess the darkspawn magister had left behind—which, aside from the demons, was rather straightforward. No conspiracies, no alliances, just traveling around the countryside closing all these holes in reality. Just an ordinary day for them, he supposed.

Unfortunately, the act of actually closing the rifts was rather taxing on the Inquisitor. But of course the man refused to rest, immediately insisting they press on to the next once a rift was dealt with. Dorian couldn't wait until all this business was done. Perhaps they could go on holiday somewhere. Wouldn’t that be something? An actual proper rest.

Their companions had long since retired for the night except for a few guards patrolling the perimeter, so for the moment at least they had some privacy. Dorian ran his fingers through Elden’s hair and the man leaned appreciatively into the touch. Elden placed gentle kiss after kiss on Dorian’s neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“You all right?” Elden murmured against him, and Dorian chuckled.

“You’re the one who closed that rift earlier. Perhaps you should be more concerned about yourself.”

“I’m fine,” he said with a contented sigh as he held Dorian close. “Thank you for coming. I know you would have preferred to stay at Skyhold.”

“And miss out on all the demons and camping? Nonsense.” Dorian kissed the top of Elden’s head fondly. He wanted to say that he didn’t want Elden to have to do this alone, that Elden _shouldn't_ have to do any of it alone, but he didn’t know how to put it all into words. All he knew was that he wanted to be there for Elden, to make sure he was safe and happy no matter what they had to face. Instead he said, “Besides, without you there to warm up the bed, Skyhold is unbearably freezing.”

Elden chuckled. “Oh good, glad I’m still useful for something.”

It was these quiet moments, just the two of them enjoying their closeness, that always hit Dorian the hardest. This was real. This was really happening. He cared so much for this man and was cared for in return. It was a little terrifying to think about but it was all so easy, so casual. He had always thought that love was beyond his reach, impossible and incomprehensible, but perhaps…

“Come,” Dorian said, interrupting his own train of thought. Now wasn’t the time. “I think we’d best turn in for the night. If you fall asleep there’s no way I’ll be able to drag you to the tent.”

They both stood and Elden yawned sleepily, reaching out to take Dorian’s hand. It only took a couple of steps for Dorian to realize something was wrong. Considering the way Elden tensed beside him, squeezing his hand slightly, he must have sensed it as well.

“Can you feel that?” Dorian asked. It was like a faint buzzing, perhaps a magical buildup of some kind.

“No, but I thought I saw something. Like a shimmer at the edge of my vision, but when I looked it was gone.”

Luckily Elden and Dorian kept their weapons on them at all times from force of habit. They readied them wordlessly and walked forward, preparing to raise the alarm if it turned out to be a threat. Too late Dorian realized it was an illusion spell. It was an impressive one too. One moment they were standing near the edge of camp; the next they could barely see the light of the campfire through the thick trees around them. Dorian was too busy trying to figure out how it was done (had they been drugged to distort their perception of distance? Was someone using time magic?) that he almost didn’t see the assassin drop out of the tree beside him.

Years of constant danger had sharpened their reflexes and as Dorian dodged to the side, Elden stepped forward, slamming his shield into the black-clad assailant and knocking him to the ground. Dorian sighed in annoyance as several more materialized out of the darkness around them. Elden kept close to him, keeping the attackers’ attention, allowing Dorian time to cast. The two of them fought well together, practice allowing them to fall into an easy rhythm while watching each other’s backs.

The commotion they were making should have been more than enough to bring reinforcements from the camp. Why hadn’t anyone heard? The two of them alone could only hold their own for so long. Dorian was contemplating attempting to set the camp on fire himself to get everyone out here when an assassin appeared out of the shadows and dropped down practically on top of Elden—which was when Dorian remembered the warrior wasn’t wearing his armor. Elden took the dagger in the shoulder and grunted in pain but spun around quickly and forced the assassin to retreat. Elden seemed completely unfazed, shrugging off the injury like he always did, but it was enough of a distraction that Dorian missed the assassin that was sneaking up behind him.

Dorian expected the cold biting agony of a dagger, but instead there was just a gentle prick at the back of his neck and suddenly he couldn't keep his feet any longer. He could hear Elden calling his name and he tried to focus. He could barely see Elden, trying to get to him, but then an assassin with a maul came up behind him. Dorian tried to call out, to get his magic working, but everything went black as he saw Elden fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly me wanting to write an alternative to how Elden and Dorian could have confessed to each other. Fair warning, Halward Pavus shows up and while I try to keep him in character, I don’t think he really understands why what he did was wrong so he doesn’t show much remorse. I want to fight him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian slammed his fists and shoulder against the heavy metal door until he couldn't feel his arms. Then he switched to trying to kick it down. He had come to in a room that was nice enough, rugs and tapestries and clean pillows and blankets about, but the cold stone underneath and the frankly impressive door made it clear that this was a prison cell. Even if it all was rather old, the door very obviously rusting. Was he being held in some sort of abandoned fortress? How embarrassing.

He was surprisingly unharmed except for a vague stiffness and what was most likely a needle-mark at the back of his neck. Then of course there was the matter of his magic. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together: he had been hit with mage bane. His run-ins with the substance had been thankfully rare and far between, but he knew enough to know that the headache would be worse than a hangover once it finally wore off. That was nothing when compared to the weakness he felt now, however. The lack of available magic left him feeling exhausted and empty and disturbingly useless. He was locked in a prison with no magic and no idea where Elden was.

Or if he was even still alive.

He had seen Elden go down after a particularly heavy blow to the back of his skull. He told himself that the Inquisitor was usually the one people wanted so if Dorian was alive, surely Elden would be as well. But Dorian still felt like a vice was closing around his chest. Something terrible was happening and he had to get to Elden, to see him if only to reassure himself that he was alive.

He stopped his assault on the door when he heard the click of the lock on the other side. He was ready to rush whoever it was but thought better of it when two men who looked more like bears than humans opened the door and entered. But then a third man came in behind them and Dorian rather wished he had risked the bears. Instead he took an involuntary step back, horrified and unwilling to believe his eyes.

“Father.”

Halward Pavus looked completely composed, like they were simply meeting for dinner instead of after a kidnapping. “Hello, Dorian,” he said lightly, and Dorian wanted to scream.

“Where is Elden?” he demanded, trying to keep a tight rein on his emotions. It didn’t last long.

“Who?”

“Elden Trevelyan!” Dorian snapped. “The Inquisitor! My _lover_! Tell me what you’ve done with him.”

“He’s fine,” Halward replied, wrinkling his nose in distaste, although Dorian couldn't tell if it was directed at his words or his tone. Probably both.

“Fine, yes,” Dorian spat. “That’s definitely something a person can be after a kidnapping.”

“Dorian, please,” his father began, pulling that exasperated expression he always did when he thought Dorian was overreacting, but Dorian cut him off.

“What, suddenly you want to talk? What exactly did you think would happen after you attacked us? Kidnapped us?”

“It certainly wasn’t my intention to do any of those things, but my hand was forced.” He actually did look regretful and Dorian had to bite back a bitter laugh.

“Forced?” Dorian snarled, but Halward cut him off this time.

“Yes, forced,” Halward said, his voice clipped. “This wasn’t my plan. I made a deal to keep you out of it, to keep you alive. If I hadn’t, you’d be dead.”

“What are you talking about?” Dorian asked, feeling his blood run cold.

“There are many who want to get a hold of the Inquisitor and the power he wields,” Halward said. Was he playing the part of the concerned parent now? He certainly looked it even if the very idea made Dorian want to retch. “Very few actually pose any real threat, but this particular man… He was going to succeed and he didn’t care who got in the way. I thought you might be with the Inquisitor and in danger, so I made a deal. My support for your life.”

“And Elden?” Dorian pressed, trying to keep the panic coiling in his gut under control. He wished his father had been the only one involved. As disturbing as it would be to know that his father would stoop so low to get him back, at least Elden wouldn’t be the one at risk. “He’s to be shipped off to be a test subject for whatever remains of his short and painful life?”

“Dorian, please, it’s all over. You don’t have to do this anymore. Your Inquisition did what it set out to do. You succeeded. You can come home now.”

“Just tell me, is Elden still alive? Has he been handed over yet?”

Halward sighed. “He’s downstairs.”

“Take me to him immediately.”

“Do you really think there’s a future there? You can’t keep wasting your life like this. The Inquisitor--”

“His name is Elden.”

“What?” Halward said, confused.

“You keep calling him ‘inquisitor’ but he has a name. It’s Elden. And don’t you dare pretend you know anything about him. You don’t know what he’s done, for me or for the world. Far more than you ever will.”

“Dorian, you’ve been down this road before,” Halward said with a tired sigh. “You know happiness does not lie there. Please, come home. Let me help you.”

Ah yes, Dorian was wondering when that would come up. His father’s “concern” had manifested in an attempt to perform a ritual to _change_ Dorian, and it made him feel like he was going to choke. Dorian had always known that he would never be able to live up to his father’s ideal, but the fact that he wanted to strip away so much of what made Dorian himself chilled him to the bone. But he _had_ found happiness as well as acceptance. He had found Elden and he couldn’t lose him. The intensity of that revelation startled him, but it was true. No matter what happened, he needed Elden to be safe. He loved the man and, Maker, he hadn’t even told him.

“I see. And I suppose if I said I was happy you wouldn’t believe me,” Dorian snapped. “Tell me, Father. How exactly would you help me?”

“This brings me no pleasure,” Halward said. He had the audacity to actually look sad, pleading perhaps, and Dorian felt ill. “I just want my son back.”

“A son is not what you wanted,” Dorian said harshly. “But if you want me to come home with you, to do everything you’ve ever wanted,” Dorian hesitated, swallowing. “Then fine. I’ll come with you, but only if you release Elden and allow me to see him one last time.” Returning with this man was a disturbing thought. Halward had technically tried to apologize, even if Dorian had thrown it back in his face. But did he actually regret the ritual? Would he try it again? But he couldn’t leave Elden like this. He had to risk it if there was a chance of saving him. Dorian could figure out the rest later.

Halward looked surprised, but shook his head. “I can’t do that.”

 “Find a way or I leave. Or fight you every step of the way. It’s up to you.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Not good enough.”

Halward sighed in exasperation. “All right, I’ll try to free him before he is collected.”

It wasn’t much of a promise, but it was better than nothing. “I want to see him first. Take me to him.”

“Very well,” Halward said in resignation and led the way out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Elden woke to darkness and a splitting headache. He tried to move but pain sliced through his back and shoulder and he decided against it. He felt dizzy and disoriented and it took him a long moment to realize he was chained to the wall of a dungeon. He leaned back but gasped in pain as the back of his head, tender like he had taken a blow, touched the cold stone wall. Had he been struck and knocked unconscious? Then he remembered the attack and Dorian-- Maker, what had happened to Dorian?

He called Dorian’s name as he pulled ineffectually at his bindings, but there was no one to hear him. His arms were locked in place and he could barely move and he felt his panic growing. The more he struggled the more he opened the wound in his shoulder but he had to get free. He had to find Dorian. Finally the pain and the nausea proved to be too much and he slumped back against the wall, breathing hard.

As soon as the wave of nausea receded to a more manageable level he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He’d never get out and find Dorian if he didn’t focus and use his surroundings to his advantage. He looked around the room, noting the moonlight streaming in from a small barred window to his right. On the far wall to his left were stairs leading up to a sturdy door, with flickering torchlight coming from the other side. When he listened closely he could hear the sounds of nature outside, so they probably weren’t in the middle of a city. While he had been unconscious, he very much doubted they had been taken far from their original camp. He was shaken from his concentration when he heard approaching footsteps. As the door groaned open he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw who was on the other side.

“Elden!” Dorian practically came flying down the stairs towards him. He cupped Elden’s face and peered into his eyes, fingers tentatively searching for injuries.  “Are you all right?” he asked desperately. His fingers paused near the tenderness at the back of Elden’s head, and when he withdrew his hand there was blood on his fingertips.

“I’m fine,” Elden said, ignoring the concern. He was just so relieved that Dorian looked unharmed. “Just a scratch. Are you? I don’t remember what happened. Did they hurt you?”

Dorian shook his head but instead of answering, kissed him. It was hard and desperate, but an awkward cough somewhere caused Dorian to pull back almost immediately. He let one hand fall, but placed the other on Elden’s chest as if he didn’t want to lose that physical contact just yet and Elden wished he could reach out to him.

“You remember my father,” Dorian said bitterly.

It had been quite some time since Elden had last seen Halward Pavus but he would never forget him, not after what he had tried to do to Dorian or the pain it had caused him. Elden felt sick knowing he had encouraged them to talk. Once he had learned what was really going on he had gotten Dorian out of there as fast as possible. Even if the man did regret his actions, Elden wasn’t sure he could ever forgive what Halward Pavus had almost done to the man he loved. Of course, if he had gone to the trouble to kidnap his son, it seemed the only thing he regretted was failing.

“As you can see,” Halward said to Dorian, ignoring Elden. “He is alive.”

“What’s going on?” Elden asked. Dorian was looking down and he tried desperately to catch his eye. Why wouldn’t he look at him?

“Let's get this over with, Dorian,” Halward continued. “Come back upstairs.”

“No,” Dorian snapped. “Elden deserves to know.” Finally he met Elden’s gaze and the hopelessness and fear he saw there nearly broke him. “We’re going to get you out of here, but in exchange I’m going home with my father.”

“What?” Elden asked, horrified. Dorian had talked about returning to Tevinter, but not like this. He couldn’t go back there, under his father’s thumb after how hard Dorian had fought to escape that life. What if Halward wanted to perform the ritual again? What if Dorian was being forced to agree to live the lie he had always promised himself he couldn’t? To doom himself to live screaming on the inside for the rest of his life, marrying the girl and denying who he was? “Don’t you dare! Let them have me, I’ll figure something out, but you can’t do this!”

“I’m sorry, amatus,” Dorian said, smiling sadly at him. “I can’t lose you. I won’t.”

“Amatus?” Dorian’s father repeated skeptically.

“But it will kill you!” Elden pulled desperately at the bindings, trying to get free, to stand at Dorian’s side. Elden wrenched at them as if he could rip them out of the stone wall. He had to. No matter the outcome the ritual would tear away everything that made him who he was, leaving someone unrecognizable, someone Dorian would hate. Elden couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let this happen to Dorian.

“It seems it’s either you or me and I won’t let it be you.” Dorian placed a soothing hand on Elden’s cheek and smiled sadly. “I’ll be fine, I always am. But I suppose I won’t have another chance to tell you this.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I love you.”

It was the first time Dorian had ever said it. Elden had longed to hear those words from him but not like this, never like this.

“I know. Every time you called me amatus I knew. How could I not? Dorian, I love you so much.” Elden had wanted to say it for so long but had held his tongue, afraid it would be too soon, but now everything was going wrong. This couldn't be happening. Surely this wasn’t real. After everything they had survived it couldn't end like this! “I’ve loved you for so long. Please don’t leave me now.”

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this,” Dorian said, and kissed him again. He pulled back quickly and headed for the stairs without a backwards glance.

“No!” Elden cried after him. “Dorian, please wait!” But it was no use. He was already vanishing up the stairs, so Elden turned to Halward. “Please don’t do this. He’s your son! Do what you want with me, but please!  You can’t do this to him!”

“He’s my son,” Halward began.

“Just—just don’t do the blood ritual! Don’t try to change him!” At least then there would still be hope. As long as he was alive and himself, he could still escape again, still find hope again. Elden didn’t care what fate awaited him so long as Dorian had a chance.

“That isn’t for you to decide.” Halward sighed. “I don’t understand you two. It will be better this way. He could be happy.”

“He already is happy! Doesn’t what he wants matter?”

“You can’t seriously believe--” Halward began.

“Ser, I love your son,” Elden interrupted. “I would do anything for him. I know countless people who would pay dearly for me. I can get you their names and I’ll go willingly, just please don’t do this to your son!”

“It isn’t coin I want,” Halward said, not looking at him as he turned to leave.

“Then test the ritual on me!” Elden said desperately. “If it fails at least you’ll have spared your son!” Of course there was still the unimaginable horror if it worked, but hopefully it would be enough of a distraction for Dorian to escape.

“I admire the attempt, but there’s no telling how that mark on your hand will react. Are you hoping it will kill me?” Halward didn’t even turn back to him and simply headed for the stairs.

“No! Please, just don’t do this to him!” Elden begged but Halward didn’t even slow. “Dorian!” Elden cried as Halward vanished through the door. He wrenched at his bonds again until they bit into his wrists.

Elden couldn’t hear anything except his own ragged breathing. He yelled until his voice went hoarse and pulled at his bonds until he bled. He struggled until the anger was gone, leaving nothing but despair. He knew Dorian was always likely to leave him. He wasn’t very smart and he could never keep up with Dorian if he ever decided to pass him by. But he couldn’t lose him like this. The man was vibrant and alive and Elden couldn’t stand the thought of what the ritual could turn him into. Dorian would be screaming on the inside no matter the outcome and no one would be able to see it and Elden couldn't let that happen. He couldn't leave him to that fate, but what could he do like this?

-

“Now you’ve seen him, let's go. I’ll do what I can to keep the Inquisitor alive if you wish, but only if you come with me now. I want you out of harm’s way.”

Dorian wanted to laugh, but the bitterness and rage and despair choked him. Instead, once he found his voice he said, “You’ll forgive me if I don’t entirely trust you given past experiences. I want proof that he’ll be safe.”

“I don’t understand why you care so much,” Halward sighed, folding his arms.

“Is it so incredibly hard to believe that I could love him?”

“You’ve done this before--”

“Don’t you dare. Don’t dismiss everything I do as childish rebellion. You know why I went south. It was a Tevinter cult, father. Rather convenient how everyone back home knew nothing about it. Sure they all would have laughed if the south fell, but I saw that future. I wasn’t going to let Tevinter be the cause for ruining the world a second time. Elden certainly wasn’t expected but I love him all the same. But if who I am is truly so repulsive to you then fine. I’ll do that blood ritual of yours. I’ll let you alter my mind, take away what makes me me, _if_ you’ll save Elden.”

Halward actually looked a bit taken aback. “You truly care for him that much?”

“Yes,” Dorian said. “I love him. Something you wouldn’t know anything about.”

Halward stared at his son for a moment before gesturing to his thugs. Whatever he thought of his father, Dorian hadn’t expected this. The guards grabbed him and began hauling him back upstairs.

“What are you doing?” Dorian demanded.

He turned to his father but he was already turning away. Was this it then? Had he given up all hope, deciding to take Dorian in as a prisoner no matter what? And what of Elden? Would he be a victim in all of this? Would his father truly leave him to die? Dorian could feel the panic rising in him as he thrashed desperately. He had to get away. He couldn't lose Elden, not like this! But he was outnumbered and without his magic. He was thrown back into his cell, the door slamming closed before he could regain his feet. He threw himself against it, pounding on it weakly as the despair took hold of him and he slumped to the ground, burying his face in his hands. Elden was going to die and it was all his fault.


	4. Chapter 4

Pain ripped through Elden, blinding him and wiping nearly all thought from his mind. The only thing that remained, could not be taken from him, was that the man he loved was in danger. He couldn't lose himself while Dorian needed him. 

The pain stopped abruptly and he forced his eyes open. He was lying strapped to a table, his head swimming from the pain, and he thought they might have given him something to dull his senses further but it was so hard to think he couldn't remember. He was surrounded by mages, but they were being called away. Once alone, Elden strained against the bindings. He had to get away, to get to Dorian, but he felt so weak. He jerked desperately and suddenly the bindings gave way and he nearly fell off the table in his surprise. He stared down at the leather straps. It looked like they had been partly burned through. There wasn’t time to wonder about that though. He quickly removed the clasps and freed himself. 

He stood rather unsteadily and headed for the door. He froze as he caught sight of movement through the window to his right. There was Halward Pavus speaking to another man. It was too late, there was nowhere to hide. Halward glanced up over the shoulder of the other man and looked Elden directly in the eye, but he didn’t even react. He just turned away again and continued his conversation like nothing had happened. Elden hesitated for a moment, unsure what was happening, but there wasn’t time for this. He had to get to Dorian. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked as well. He slipped out and headed down the corridor as quietly as he could.

-

Sitting around wallowing in despair wasn’t really Dorian’s specialty. Well, it was, but the lack of wine made it terribly dull. Besides, he was much better at rage. After only a moment he was back on his feet, ready to throw the full force of his anger at the door, magic or no. He paused when he saw a bag in the corner. That definitely hadn’t been there before. He approached cautiously and tipped it over with his foot, spilling the contents onto the floor. Out came several lyrium potions, rations, and a cloak. 

Dorian grinned. His mana would still continue to drain, but with the lyrium he should be able to get a few spells out if he did it quickly enough. He decided to worry later about how the bag got there in the first place. For now, he shoved the contents back inside and slung it over his shoulder. The potions he attached to his belt for easy access. There were three total so he’d have to make them last if he hoped to get very far. 

He took a deep breath, downed the first potion, and ripped the door off its hinges with a tremendous groaning crash. That was much more like it. Very satisfying, particularly with the magic and power flowing through him again. Dorian would bring this entire place down around their heads if necessary. A guard came charging in and Dorian hit him with a fireball with such force that he was thrown from the room again. Dorian sprinted out past the stunned guard and down the hall the way he had been brought before, but there was no sign of the second guard. He found the door down into the dungeon Elden had been in but when he threw it open and practically leapt down the stairs, he found it empty.

He was too late. Elden was already gone. Dorian had no idea where he would have been taken. Was he even still here? What was he supposed to do now? Dorian certainly wasn’t going to go down without a fight. His current supply of mana was nearly gone, he could feel it slowly slipping away, but he sprinted back up the steps, second bottle at the ready. It was time to find someone to hurl more fireballs at. 

As he reached the door, a hand suddenly grabbed his arm. He tried to pull away, but the guard twisted Dorian’s arm sharply, trying to get him to drop the potion. But then the he grunted in pain and collapsed. Elden was standing behind him, breathing heavily with a dagger in one hand. He looked exhausted and pale and he was clearly in pain but, Maker, he was alive.

“Dorian!” Elden said, looking concerned and breathing hard. “Are you—“ 

He reached out for Dorian hesitantly, his hand shaking. Dorian grabbed it and pulled him close as he wrapped his arms around him tightly, and Elden collapsed against him.

“It’s okay,” Dorian said, unwilling to release him entirely as he pressed their foreheads together and ran his fingers through Elden’s hair, careful to avoid any of his injuries. “We’re okay.”

“What happened? How did you get away?” Elden asked, pulling away slightly so he could see Dorian’s face. He ran his fingers through his hair, letting his hand rest at the back of his neck and Dorian wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

“I don’t know. Someone left lyrium potions in my cell. You?”

“I think your father distracted the other mages, gave me time to escape,” Elden said.

Dorian just stared at him a moment, not really sure what to think. It was easier to be angry, to go back to hating his father. He wasn’t sure he could keep doing this. All that could wait, he decided. The only thing that mattered right now was getting Elden as far from here as possible. 

“Let's see if we can find an exit to this place,” he said, reluctantly pulling away. They still had to escape, after all.

Elden was slower, limping slightly, and no matter how good he was at taking a hit and shrugging pain off like it was nothing, Dorian knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. Dorian wished he had more lyrium potions because he wanted nothing more than to return a hundredfold the pain they had caused the man he loved. Unfortunately, that would have to wait until Elden was safe.

As they hurried down the hall together, hand in hand, Dorian was too preoccupied watching Elden with concern to pay proper attention to their surroundings. Luckily Elden was and pointed out the small window as they passed. It was barred, of course, but from here they could see a few guards milling about and a road leading out through the forest. More importantly, there were a handful of horses tethered nearby. And he and Elden were on the first floor. Perfect. If they acted quickly, Dorian could make an exit here in the already cracked wall and take the guards down before they could react. Then they’d just need to steal a horse and they’d be free.

Dorian downed the second potion, blew a hole in the wall, and unleashed the most powerful explosive spell he could muster right in the center of the startled guards. It knocked them off their feet, allowing Elden time to slip in and cut the horses free. Unfortunately one of the guards was a mage. Dorian managed to pull up a barrier, but was pinned down as the hail of return fire began. Luckily the mage seemed to be focused on him. Elden would be an easy target if she turned her attention on him. Dorian had to get a shot off soon to at least disrupt her and give them time to ride away. 

Suddenly the barrage stopped. Dorian looked up as the smoke cleared to see the mage jumping for cover as the horses stampeded straight for her. Elden, meanwhile, was riding towards him, hand outstretched. Dorian ran forward and grabbed it and was hoisted up in front of Elden. He still had one potion left but there was no telling if there would be other threats waiting for them, so he grabbed the reins and urged the horse on as he felt Elden’s arms wrap around him, holding him tightly. 

Dorian reinforced his barrier around them both with the last of his mana, hoping it would hold for just a moment longer. He heard the soldiers sounding the alarm behind them and he veered off of the path towards the forest. His barrier fell just as they reached the cover of the trees. He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but they were still in danger if they were followed. They had to get as far from here as possible so he spurred the horse on, hoping Elden had enough strength to hold on for just a bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Dorian still had no idea where they were and it didn’t help that they hadn’t exactly been in familiar territory _before_ being kidnapped. As it was, he just tried to keep away from the roads and get as far away as fast as possible. Elden was usually the one who knew his way around foresty areas, but he was quiet, which either meant Dorian was going in the right direction or Elden was too out of it to give any input. He knew Elden needed to rest and he didn’t want to kill the horse, so they rode as long as Dorian dared until he finally reined it in.

“Elden?” he said, running his hand over Elden’s arms still wrapped around his waist.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice faint and groggy.

“Let’s rest here for the night, amatus.”

Dorian swung down and turned to help Elden. The warrior was a bit clumsy as he slipped off and Dorian’s chest ached at the pain on his face. Elden leaned heavily on him, which was worrying, but it did allow Dorian to wrap his arm securely around his waist, and that was good because he had no intention of separating any time soon if possible. Considering the way Elden gripped him back he was certain he felt the same. Dorian smacked the horse, sending it on its way. As much as he would have liked to have it tomorrow, there was too great a chance that it would draw attention.

The first order of business was checking Elden’s injuries. Once he was seated, Dorian urged him to turn. Unfortunately Dorian had never been particularly skilled with healing magic and was therefore at a bit of a loss as to what to do. Of course, attempting any sort of healing magic would require him to use the last remaining lyrium potion and he was hesitant to do so. Chances were it wouldn’t do any real good for Elden and he didn’t want to waste the potion in case they were attacked. In the end all Dorian really managed was to bandage Elden’s shoulder as best he could.

“I’m sorry,” Dorian said once he had finished. “This is all my fault.”

“Yes, because the Inquisition never puts us in any real danger,” Elden said with a quiet laugh. He turned back to him, placing a hand on Dorian’s chest as he leaned against him.

Dorian weaved his fingers into Elden’s hair and kissed his forehead. “The Inquisition is a cause we all chose to join. This was my father involved in a plot to kill you. I think this qualifies as a bit different.”

“I don’t care about any of that. I’m just so glad you’re safe. I was so afraid--” Elden’s voice broke and he stopped, unwilling to put words to what they had nearly done.

Dorian was silent for a moment as he pulled Elden close, urging him to rest his head against his chest as he pulled out the cloak from the bag and draped it around both of them. They were going to have to rest out here and he was determined to do everything he could to make sure Elden was as comfortable as possible. No matter what Elden said, he still couldn't help but feel ill, blaming himself for causing Elden more pain.

Then of course there was Dorian’s little confession… It hadn’t exactly been an ideal moment for such a thing and it was still Dorian’s inclination to laugh it off because it just wasn’t possible, right? That was what his father had told him for so long, after all, and after confronting his father yet again it was so much harder to ignore his voice, his words, that Dorian had lived with all his life. But what Dorian felt was true. Maker, it was more true than anything else ever had been and he should know better. It was foolish and dangerous and he’d been here before; when would he learn? And sure, Elden cared for him greatly, that was never a question, and he was so kind, but it couldn't actually be love, could it?

“About what I said before,” he began. They’d have to talk about it sooner or later. He should laugh it off now; give Elden a chance to dismiss it easily. Of course Elden had only said it back because of the situation. He owed Elden so much this was the least he could do for him.

“It’s okay,” Elden interrupted him quickly. “I meant what I said. I do love you, but you don’t have to say it if you aren’t ready. I won’t mention it again if that is what you want.”

“Say it again,” Dorian said very quietly, feeling like his chest might burst.

Elden grinned as he pulled back slightly so he could see Dorian’s face. “I love you,” he said, running his palm across Dorian’s cheek.

“And I love you,” Dorian said, his voice cracking.

He kissed him again, pulling him more tightly against him. He would never let go if he could help it. It really was true, wasn’t it? Dorian loved and was loved in return. It was so strange. It should have been a heavy confession, the weight threatening to break them. But instead it made Dorian feel light and free, like he had finally escaped all of the pain of his past, his father, because this was real, this was possible, and he thought he might cry. He simply held Elden, wishing they were anywhere but here. He was going to make sure Elden got through this no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

Elden had nodded off at some point, but there would be no sleep for Dorian. Every sound in the darkness caused him to tense up, sure it was his father’s men. The longer he was left alone with his thoughts the more he realized he had no idea what to do. Even if they continued in one direction, there was no guarantee that they were even going the right way. What even was the right way? A town would probably mean healers, but what if it also meant more Tevinter assassins?

The sound of a snapping twig caused his head to jerk up as he tried to locate the source. Another crunch soon after and he froze, squeezing Elden slightly. Was it getting closer? It sounded like it was getting closer. Either Elden wasn’t as out of it as he had thought or Dorian had accidentally woken him because he sat up, hand resting on the dagger in his belt. Dorian carefully stood, pulling out the last vial of lyrium. He didn’t want to drink it if it was just the local wildlife, but what if it wasn’t? A tree branch snapped behind them this time and Dorian flinched. Were they surrounded?

“There you are!”

Dorian nearly collapsed in relief as he recognized Scout Harding’s voice. Thank the maker. “About time you showed up,” Dorian said, stowing the potion again.

“If you don’t mind me saying so, you two don’t look so great.”

“It’s good to see you too, Harding,” Elden said, limping slightly as he moved to stand beside Dorian, placing a hand on his shoulder so he could lean against him.

“How did you find us?” Dorian asked.

“We found a horse nearby and tracked it back here. Why did the two of you go wandering off in the first place? You’re lucky the guards on patrol saw you leaving the camp.”

“It wasn’t intentional, I assure you,” Dorian muttered. “Blasted illusion spells.”

“If no one minds, I think I’d like to sit back down,” Elden said.

Dorian turned quickly and took his arm in case he fell.

“Inquisitor?” Scout Harding asked in concern, hurrying forward.

“He’s been stabbed, among other things,” Dorian explained. “Do you have any healers with you?”

The rest was a bit of a blur. They were led to their new camp, Elden laid out on a stretcher with Dorian walking beside him holding his hand the entire way while recounting what had happened. By the time they arrived the sun was beginning to rise, but the light only made it more apparent how pale Elden was. Dorian refused to leave his side and ended up sitting restlessly in the corner of the tent while the healers worked.

When they finally finished Dorian moved to sit beside him, holding his hand tightly. Dorian was exhausted himself, but he wouldn’t leave his side. They’d said Elden was going to be fine, but Dorian couldn’t relax until he heard his voice again. Dorian kept nodding off and was unsure how much time had passed when he felt fingers gently combing through his hair.

“Dorian?”

Opening his eyes, he found Elden watching him with concern and Dorian couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m fine,” Dorian said quickly as he sat up, taking Elden’s hand in both of his, knowing he was holding it too tightly but unable to stop. Elden was fine. Everything was going to be fine.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Elden asked.

“Of course,” Dorian said, hoping to brush all this unpleasantness aside as quickly as possible.

“I was so afraid,” Elden said, and it nearly broke Dorian’s heart.

“Well if you had waited just a moment longer, I would have been there to sweep in and rescue you.” If he could stop anything bad from happening to Elden ever again, he would.

“No, it’s not that,” Elden said as he reached out with his free hand, running his fingers though Dorian’s hair. “When you left after agreeing to go back with your father, I was so sure I would never see you again. I’m just so relieved you got away again. And I’m so sorry that any of this happened. I’m sorry your father doesn’t understand.”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s over,” Dorian said. He would rather not think of any of it, how the man he had once respected had been so willing to let Elden of all people die despite knowing how Dorian felt about him. After everything, Halward still had trouble believing Dorian when he told him he was in love—and worse, Halward had nearly convinced him that he couldn’t have this, perhaps didn’t even deserve it. “He won’t try it again.”

“How can you be sure?”

“If he truly helped you escape, he passed up his opportunity to kidnap me to do it. I don’t know if this is part of his plan to get me to come back willingly, but he won’t use force again.”

Elden studied his face for a long moment before he spoke again. Perhaps he sensed Dorian’s reluctance to say anything more on the matter because he smiled at him and shifted topic. “You realize that by escaping so soon you ruined my elaborate plan to break you out and rescue you.”

“Terribly sorry, next time I’ll be sure to stay put.”

“I actually prefer it the way it worked out. Let’s just continue to meet halfway. Now come here,” Elden said, sitting up slightly.

“What?”

“So I can kiss you,” Elden said with a smile. “Moving is a bit difficult or I’d come over there.”

Dorian smiled and leaned over, kissing him gently. He wanted to hold him tightly, kiss him greedily like he was never going to stop. He had spent his whole life searching for this man and now that he had finally found him, only just been able to realize what all this was, it had almost been ripped away from him. Yes, the ritual was terrifying and the knowledge that his father had wanted to, might still want to, perform it on him twisted in his gut painfully. Even with all of that, all he could think about was how he couldn’t risk losing Elden. Dorian closed his eyes tightly, just feeling Elden against him because it was all he needed right now. They were safe. Elden was alive.

“I love you,” Elden said. “And you’re right. I think it’s time we got as far away from all of this as possible for a little while. I almost lost you and I’m never letting that happen again.”

“Fine by me,” Dorian replied.

“Ahem.”

They both drew apart quickly and looked up to see Scout Harding standing in the opening of the tent.

“Ah, Harding,” Dorian said, returning to his seat to face her. “Impeccable timing as always.”

She smiled before turning to Elden. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you,” Elden said.

“I assume you found something?” Dorian asked, gesturing to the folded note in Harding’s hand.

“Ah,” she said. “Yes. We found the abandoned keep you mentioned, but they’d already left. There weren’t any bodies either. I did find this though. It’s from your father, Dorian,” she added hesitantly.

“Splendid. Throw it on the fire, will you?” Dorian said flippantly, crossing his arms and turning back to Elden.

“I think you’d better read this,” Harding said, holding it out.

“No, thank you,” Dorian said, raising a hand but still not looking at her. “I think I’ve had enough of him for the moment.”

“I’ll take it,” Elden said, and Dorian shot him a look.

Harding passed him the letter and left with an apologetic glance in Dorian’s direction. As Elden unfolded and began reading through the letter, Dorian realized how tightly he was squeezing his hand. He loosened his grip quickly and fidgeted, wishing Elden would just throw the damn thing in the fire where it belonged.

“He seems apologetic,” Elden said, and Dorian couldn't help but scoff. “Apparently the Magister behind the kidnapping is dead, so we don’t have to worry about that anymore at least.”

“Of course,” Dorian said bitterly. “It was a perfect opportunity to eliminate one of his rivals. How convenient.”

“At least that’s also one less person trying to kill us.”

“You’ll forgive me if I’m having trouble seeing this as anything but a grab for power that conveniently benefits us. No doubt he sees us as even now.”

Elden set the letter aside and pulled on Dorian’s hand, urging him to sit beside him on the cot. Dorian obliged and Elden kissed the back of his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “For everything. I know how much your father meant to you.”

“Don't,” Dorian warned. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to keep himself together.

“You are perfect,” Elden said, pulling Dorian down so he could kiss him again. “In every way. You are so wonderful.”

“But of course,” Dorian said, his voice wavering only slightly.

He thought he had gotten past this, but having to relive it with the added risk of losing Elden made him want to do nothing more than to climb onto the cot and let Elden wrap his arms around him and stay there forever. There wasn’t really enough room, though, so he just let Elden wrap his arms around him while he kissed him.

“Where would you like to go for our vacation?” Elden asked as he tangled his fingers in Dorian’s hair.

“Somewhere warm,” Dorian replied. “Although I very much doubt Cullen will allow us to go anywhere without an assortment of guards.”

“I’d suggest sneaking away, but I imagine Harding would just come get us again,” Elden said, smiling into the kiss.

Dorian was leaning on his elbows on either side of Elden so he wouldn’t collapse on him entirely and crush the injured man. Dorian felt too much and it was all just so overwhelming, but when he was here like this, feeling Elden against him, it felt like everything really would be all right. Elden grounded him and all Dorian wanted to do was think of him, feel him against him, and forget everything that had happened.

“You know,” Elden said between kisses. “The sooner we get on our way, the sooner we can start that vacation.”

“All right, all right,” Dorian said, reluctantly sitting up and pulling away. “Point taken.”

He watched as Elden sat up stiffly and began pulling on his jacket. Dorian reached out and placed a hand on Elden’s knee. It was so childish, but he still wanted that contact, needed to feel his warmth and know he really was there with him. Elden placed his own hand over Dorian’s and looked up at him quizzically.

“I love you, you know,” Dorian said.

Elden smiled at him like the sun as he reached out and ran his hand gently along the side of his face and Dorian leaned into the touch. “And I love you,” Elden said. He leaned forward and kissed him again before whispering, “We’re fine. We’re safe.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling up to this? You don’t want to rest a bit longer?” Dorian asked, concerned. The healers had done what they could, but he still had healing to do. Dorian couldn’t stand the idea of him still being in pain.

“I’d rather get you as far from here as possible.”

Dorian couldn’t argue with that. He felt the same after all. He couldn’t wait to be far from here, safe with Elden in his arms. From now on he would do everything possible to show Elden just how much he cared for him and make up for all the time he had wasted while he had convinced himself that this wasn’t real and couldn’t last. And the best part was, he knew Elden would do the same for him.


End file.
